To facilitate these extensive collaborations among biologists spread out over 25 universities (center and institutes included), the Center has developed a centralized Web-based archive. Both the primary data and email dialogues are thus always available to Resource personnel and to consortia members. The work on this informatics component was nominated by Larry Ellison, CEO of Oracle Corporation, for a Smithsonian/ Computerworld Award and was selected as one of five finalists from an international collection of nominated programs. The document describing the scientific objectives that this system addresses has been published by the Smithsonian and has been archived in the National Museum of American History under the Science and Technlogy category. The document is included in the Appendix and can be found, online, at: http://198.49.220.47/texis/si/sc/innovate/+6rea2O-XwBmepLo0Xwwww/full.ht